The Good Days
by Drops Of Rain
Summary: Rukia is a new student at Karakura High, and she becomes friends with Ichigo Kurosaki. Days pass by as they experience fun times together.


**A/N: Hi, I'm ReDbEaNbUn-ChAn.... I know what you're thinking: "Oh, this title sucks!", well I had no other way of calling this fanfic, so please be gentle to the lame title. Also I named it this, because it's about the fun days that Rukia and Ichigo has together at school.**

**This story will definitely be about friendship.. I'm not sure about the romance though...**

** This is my first fanfic, so no flames! It'll just break my heart :,-( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

A slick black car arrived at Karakura High. As soon as the car stopped and parked in front of the school gates, a girl with black hair stepped out. She walked up to the school doors and slowly put her hands on the school's doors. When she entered there were no people in sight. She had expected lots of people downstairs. Slowly she walked upstairs. As she was walking upstairs she heard a lot of noises, like grunting and yelling. Soon as she was up there, there was a crowd of students huddled together to make a circle in one area of the hallway. She heard some people shouting, "Go get him!" and others, but most girls, were whispering, "He's such a bully."

The girl tried to see what all the commotion was about. As she shoved and pushed, she finally got into the middle of all the attention. She saw a boy with orange hair and his gang. The guys gang members were holding a boy. The orange hair boy was grabbing the collar of the helpless boy.

As she watched, fuming with anger, she could not restrain herself. How dare a classmate bully another? The girl ran up to the guy and kicked him straight in the face. The teenager did not expect the kick, so he toppled over to the ground. His friends helped him up and one of them with red hair asked the girl, "Do you know who he is?"

"..." she did not answer as she wanted her pride. She felt like it was embarrassing to hit a guy who she did not know. But, hey, she had a good excuse to.

"Well he's Ichigo Kurosaki." said the red head with a dangerous frowning face. The raven head couldn't hold her laughter at the girlie name that was said.

The teenager name Ichigo got up and said, "You'll regret this." Then his gang members walked in their class room and then the crowd had dispersed.

As everyone went along to their class room, the girl looked at the boy. He had bluish hair and droopy weary eyes. The girl helped up the boy by reaching a hand out to him, in which he hesitantly grabbed.

The boy looked shyly and awkwardly at he, "Thank you, my n-name is Hanatorou Yamada." he looked slowly up at the girl's face, "A-and your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said. Then she realized that she was going to be later for class ".... Where is the class room......" Rukia looked at her paper and finally said, "...3-1?"

Hanatorou's eyes widened a little before he said, "Oh your in my class..." he then said "I can help you, Kuchiki-san, please follow me."

----

They arrived at class 3-1. Hanatorou slid the class door and walked in slowly as if scared to go in, Rukia had followed in after. as she entered the class, immediately Rukia spotted Ichigo Kurosaki sitting and talking to his friends, because of his ridiculous orange hair. Instantly, Rukia's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of him, then when he suddenly turned around he jumped in his seat and Rukia had jumped a little also. Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other from where they were.

What were the odds of having a guy you just met, becoming rivals/enemies at the first meeting and having the same class?

As they glared each other some more, the class bell rang and interrupted their little fight.

The door slid open hard and the teacher came in and said, "Hello class today we have a new student, her name is Rukia Kuchiki." She looked around and said, "Kuchiki, please raise your hand so that I can introduce you!" immediately Rukia shot her hand up in the air. The teacher saw her hand and directed her to some up near the podium, then she continued, "Please introduce yourself, Kuchiki."

Rukia hesitated for a second before she said, "Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia! Please take care of me!"

As Rukia finished introducing herself and the class noise died down, Ochi-sensei surveyed around the room to see where Rukia could sit, "Okay you can sit, hmmm....... how about right in front of Ichigo--Ichigo can you raise your hand please?" Rukia saw Ichigo slowly raising his hand with his frown deepening on his face.

As Rukia's legs stubbornly carried her to her new desk, she glared at the orange head again in which he returned the same glare. She sat down in her new seat. Immediately, Rukia felt Ichigo kicking her chair. Rukia's anger grew and she tried to be patient. But she could not handle the continuous kicking that irritated her so much.

She stood up and started yelling at Ichigo, "What the hell is your problem, you dumb carrot!"

Ichigo got up too and put his hands on Rukia's collar and pulled her up inches from his face, "What did you say, you midget! Your the one who started it!"

"I'm the one?! You're the one who bullied that poor kid!" Rukia pointed at the blushing Hanatorou who was watching innocently at his desk.

"HAHAHAHA! You're joking, what did I do to hi--"

The teacher interrupter the two's bickering and she said, "STOP!" she sighed and put her hands on her hips, "You're both going to have one hour of clean up duty after school!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I suck at writing right? Well, please review! And remember no flames!**


End file.
